


Bacon Sandwich

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set after the episode 'In The Blink Of An Eye' - Barbara's POV inspired by a dialogue prompt
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bacon Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Bacon sandwiches have always reminded me of roadside snack bars on the outskirts of London. Of bad coffee and good conversation. Of inside jokes and laughing until you cried. Of developing friendship and an unbreakable partnership.

Then Helen died, and everything I thought I knew changed. What was is no longer, and what I have now feels jagged, uncomfortable and wrong.

There aren’t any bacon sandwiches now, they’ve been replaced by unanswered phone calls, locked doors, sleepless nights filled with worry, overwhelming concern and panic.

I miss the past, and the companionship. I’d give anything for a bacon sandwich again.


End file.
